


Kissing

by dragonyfox



Series: The Chronicles of the Wendigo Kids [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, first time blowjobs, half-wendigoes, this is post Lodge Incident and pre Academy Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had come as a surprise to both Ashley and Chris, though in hindsight, they agreed that they probably should have seen it coming, considering the circumstances.</p><p>AKA: Chris and Ashley discover that Josh doesn't like kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahs ha holy shit my first ever posting of smut!!!! mostly i wrote this to explore an idea that i dont really want in the main story since i'm trying to avoid too much romance scenes. thats what side fics (such as this) are for!

It had come as a surprise to both Ashley and Chris, though in hindsight, they agreed that they probably should have seen it coming, considering the circumstances.

Chris had tried to kiss him while they were fooling around, and Josh pulled away uncomfortably.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ashley asked softly.

“I, um…” Josh hesitated.

Chris nudged him gently. “Dude, it’s okay. You can tell us anything, you know that.”

The words fell out of him in a rush, “Idon’tlikekissinganymore.”

Ash frowned sadly while Chris took a minute to decipher what Josh had admitted.

“Wait, but,” he finally said, “you used to love kissing. You bragged about it all the time when you were dating what’s-her-name, Nat.”

Josh shrugged and moved to stand up.

Chris grabbed his wrist gently. “Wait, bro, you know I didn’t mean it meanly. I just- I’m confused. What happened?”

“It’s…” Josh waved at his face, and the long white scar across his tan cheek. “Stretching my mouth is super uncomfortable, and my teeth still feel weird. I barely want my own tongue in here, let alone anyone else’s.”

“Aw, Josh,” Ashley said, rubbing his arm, “why didn’t you mention it sooner? We don’t have to make out to have fun fooling around, you know.”

He shrugged again. “I guess.”

Chris recognized the signs of Josh brushing someone off. “Look, I’ll show you.”

He stood, and gently pushed Josh until he sat down. Then he put his knees on either side of Josh’s hips, and gently cradled Josh’s head with both hands.

“Bro, you look like you’re gonna kiss me,” Josh whispered, though there was no need.

Chris smiled and, instead of kissing him like he thought he was going to, touched his forehead to Josh’s. He let one hand wander Josh’s side, gently petting him, while the other remained softly tangled in Josh’s hair.

“Oh,” Ashley said, “aw, I like it. It’s cute!”

“Yeah,” Josh replied, staring at Chris’ eyes reverently, “I like it, too.”

Chris flushed, but didn’t pull away.

Ashley took the opportunity to slip in behind Josh, and slide her hands up his shirt to touch his chest. When one of her hands hit Chris’, she twisted their fingers together gently, keeping her too-sharp nails away from his skin.

“Shit, guys,” Josh whispered, “if I’d have known smacking foreheads would get you both climbing all over me, I’d have done this ages ago.”

Ashley giggled and kissed the back on his neck. “I bet he got the idea from a movie.”

“I did,” Chris admitted, grinning, “I had a Mad Max marathon a little while ago, and Max does this with his wife and Furiosa.”

“Furiosa isn’t a love interest, though,” Josh argued.

Chris shook his head. “Maybe not, but I still ship it.”

Josh sighed dramatically, and wrapped his arms around Chris’ chest. “And you say I’m a movie nerd, Cochise.”

“You are,” Chris replied and pulled back to bonk his forehead gently, “but I never said I wasn’t. Are you gonna keep talking or are we gonna actually fool around a little?”

“Alright, Mr. Impatient,” Josh said, and rocked up against Chris, “let’s fool around.”

Chris yanked off his shirt, and pulled at Josh’s until he did the same. Then he leaned forward until Josh laid down, and started kissing- his nose, his cheeks, his throat, his chest.

Josh’s head lay in Ashley’s lap, and she stroked his hair.

“I’m taking,” Chris said between kisses, “requests.”

Josh didn’t say anything right away, trying very hard to think with Chris’ seemingly random kissing. It was never in the same place twice, and that made it very hard to focus.

“Right here,” Ashley suggested, pointing but not touching.

Her arm blocked his view, so it was a surprise when Chris’ lips touched the hollow of his hipbone, right where the waist of his jeans sat.

Josh whined, “Chris, please!”

“Please what?” he replied, meeting his eyes from under his skewed glasses.

“There, again!”

Chris kissed his sternum. “Here?”

He squirmed between Ashley and Chris. “No! My hip, you jerk!”

“Well!” Chris gasped, “Why didn’t you say so?”

He kissed Josh’s hip again, then switched to the other one. He lingered longer than he had with the other kisses, and kept eye contact the entire time until Ashley leaned over and plucked his glasses off.

“Aw, Ash, I can’t see his face now!” Chris whined.

“Your glasses are going to get foggy and messy if you leave them on,” she replied, and set them on the bedside table.

“And besides,” Josh added breathlessly, “ _I_ know you’re not _that_ blind.”

“Yeah, but you’re all blurry. I wanted to see your face when,” he paused, and flushed beet red, “when I, um. Go lower.”

Josh felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. “You’re gonna suck my dick?”

Chris’ blush spread down his chest and back. “…yeah.”

Immediately, Josh started wiggling and pawing at his pants. “Holy shit, bro, why didn’t you say so sooner?”

Ashley laughed, and held him up while he and Chris pulled his jeans down. It was an awkward angle, but they were both eager enough that Josh’s pants were on the floor in a flash.  Chris paused again just short of pulling Josh’s boxers down.

 _“Bro,”_ Josh whined.

“Give me a minute!” Chris defended, “I’ve never seen another dick this close before. I usually have my glasses off in the locker room for a reason, you know!”

“Your minute is up, c’mon, Chris, please, please, please,” he begged.

Ashley and Josh both watched Chris’ pupils blow wide.

“I think he likes when you ask,” Ashley breathed into Josh’s ear, “he’s done that both times now.”

“Quit whispering about me,” Chris demanded, and tugged the band of Josh’s boxers down. Josh’s cock was already hard, and though it was about the same size as his own, it was still intimidating to see so close up.

“Chris,” Josh whined, dragging out the s, “c’mon, Cochise, please!”

“Now who’s Mr. Impatient?” Chris teased, trying to gather himself again.

Josh squirmed, and Chris gave in, hesitantly licking the underside of his cock. Josh gasped and arched up against Ashley, grabbing at her arm with one hand and Chris’ hair with the other. Chris hissed, but made no move to dislodge his hand or protest its presence, instead kissing the tip gently.

“Pull his hair,” Ashley suggested softly, “he likes it when we’re kissing, so I mean…”

Josh’s grip tightened in Chris’ slightly scruffy hair- he’d grown his hair out a little, since he’d grown to hate the cold since the Incident- and Chris whined low in his throat.

“Jesus, Ash,” Josh gasped, “who knew you’d be the dirty one of us three?”

She flushed. “Shut up! I read a lot, okay?”

Before Josh could reply with a snarky retort, Chris had wrapped his lips around Josh’s cock and hollowed his cheeks. Josh felt like he’d been electrocuted, and writhed between his boyfriend and his girlfriend.

“Oh, god, oh, fuck,” he moaned, “Chris, holy fuck, Cochise, I’m going to die-!”

Chris pinned Josh down with a hand at his hip, ignoring his begging and pleading. He looked up at Ashley, hoping she’d get the message to tell Josh to look down.

“Hey, Josh,” she said, watching Chris breathlessly, “look.”

Josh glanced down. Chris’ hair was mussed and sticking up at odd angles between his fingers, his lips were red and slick with saliva and pre-cum, and his wide blue eyes were locked on his own.

“Shit-!” Josh said, and came.

Chris sputtered, and pulled off. The last of Josh’s orgasm landed on his chest, but he was too busy trying to breathe again to care too much.

“Sorry, sorry,” Josh gasped, “Jesus, you almost killed me.”

“ _You_ almost killed _me!_ ” Chris retorted, climbing back up the bed to curl up next to Josh and Ashley and nuzzle the side of Josh’s head like a big cat. “Give a man a little more warning next time, would you?”

 “Yeah, of course,” Josh promised softly.

Ashley giggled and started petting Chris’ hair too. “You two are so cute! Next time, though, I want an active part. I can’t let you two have all the fun, you know!”

“Oooh, Chris, hear that?”

“I do, Josh! It sounds like our girlfriend isn’t as sweet and innocent as she plays!”

She swatted at their heads. “Just because I’m nice doesn’t mean I don’t think about these things! For heaven’s sake, you both know I have a Tumblr!”

Josh wiggled his eyebrows. “And what kinds of things do you see on your dash?”

Ashley grinned and reached for her phone. “Well, how about I show you…?”

The three of them spent the rest of the night tangled together, looking at her phone.


End file.
